Dating Material
by supernaturalmuse
Summary: When Reid Garwin set his sights on something, he gets it...unless it's a girl. Then it gets tricky.
1. Chapter 1

**Dating Material: Prologue**

Contrary to popular belief, Reid Garwin is not a player. In fact, he has trouble when it comes to girls. He hated to admit it but out of all his friends, which are the so called the 'Sons of Ipswich,' he was the least likely to get a girl.

Caleb had the romance genre on lock. Pogue offered adventure and that rough quality that girls seemed to love. Even his shyest friend was good at picking up girls and he didn't even have to do anything! The more confident girls would just walk up and make their move and either Tyler went with it or turned her down. Apparently, they love that cute shyness.

He decided that either he had to be doing something wrong or something's in the water. He had all the qualities of a good boyfriend especially by Ipswich standards: Money, Good Looks, Athleticism, and a Promising Future. So why the hell could no girls stick? He's had plenty of one night stands, mainly due to alcohol, and a few flings but no actual, full blown relationships.

Many people told him he came on too strong or his cockiness was a turn off but what's the point at being good at something if you didn't brag? The same people usually said that Tyler was too shy and should be more outgoing. Reid and Tyler decided that night to fuck 'em all.

He wanted to be the one that has everything. The money, power, and lavish lifestyle all weren't that hard to procure, after all, he grew up with it but what he really wanted was that 'someone.' He almost scoffed at himself at the notion. Since when did Reid Garwin want love instead of great sex?

He guessed what he was really thinking was he wanted to just someone to be there. Sure, he had his brothers but that was different. He wanted someone to yell, laugh, gripe, hug, and pout with. You can't really just say to testosterone driven friends that you're having a sucky day and just want to be distracted. No, that warranted teasing. He knew this because he did it to his friends many a times.

But a girl, she would just smile and tell you what you needed to hear. He's seen Sarah do it for Caleb when he's been stressed. He's seen Kate maneuver around Pogue when he's ill and manage to turn it all around. He wanted that.

Now all he had to do is figure out how to get it. He needed to find out how to be dating material.

* * *

><p>Please read and review! Chapter 1 coming soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

October 1st, Thursday 

Reid Garwin walked into United States History class late…again. Tyler rolled his eyes at his best friend as he entered. Typical Reid behavior. Reid was wearing his beanie and fingerless gloves with his uniform which he tried to do at least once a week and at least _twice_ a week got in trouble for breaking dress code. His trademark smirk graced his features, making half the girls in the class swoon and the other half snort and roll their perfectly made-up eyes.

"Mr. Garwin," Professor Murphy boomed, "How nice of you to join us. I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle to come to my _required_ class."

Reid didn't even blink as he made his way to his assigned seat. "Well, anything for you Mr. M." A few in the class snickered.

"Mr. Garwin, I realize you just got here and I would hate to make you walk all the way back across campus to the Provost's office. I wouldn't want you to get tired before swim practice, that is, if you're still on the team."

Everyone knew swimming, and his friends, were the only real reasons he came to class and managed his meager grades. Reid gave a shrug, silently giving up his disruptive crusade for the time.

Professor Murphy resumed his class and began to lecture. Reid leaned back in his seat, tapping a pen on the wooden desks. He looked around at his peers.

They all had their folders, books, handouts, and pens and pencils and all he had brought was his binder and a pen. Fan-fucking-tasic. All he needed now was for the teach to call and him and, when he couldn't answer the question or read the passage, send him to the Provost's office. That would result in academic probation from the swim team which he couldn't let happen.

Reid glanced beside him to Tyler. He seriously considered making Baby Boy share his book but that would put him in a pissy mood which Reid did _not_ have the time to sort out later.

He looked to the other side of him and saw Selene Gavish, the dark haired leggy girl he's known for years. She used to be close to Kate before some hair cut incident in freshman year. It was a whole big ordeal but it seems no one really knows what happened or, if they do, their lips are sealed. All he knew was that Kate and Selene co-threw a sleepover and the next morning Selene walked out of Kate's home with a choppy bob. They didn't talk much after that and, although there is no hostility between the two, everyone knows that comparing the two is very, _very_ dangerous.

Her dark hair was now once again long and straight, resting at her mid back. She pushed a strand behind her ear and underlined something on her paper.

Reid whispered to her, "Selene."

She turned curious and slightly annoyed eyes on him. "Garwin?"

"Oh come now, I thought we were past surnames," He said quietly and gave her a quick as lightening, bright as the sun smile.

"We are. Outside of class." She flicked her green eyes toward the teacher then back to Reid, "I am trying to concentrate so shut up."

Reid's eyebrows rose. Selene Gavish wasn't known for her dedication to academics. She made mediocre grades and spent her time doing extracurricular activities both sponsored by the school and her daddies' bank account.

"Since when do you care about class?" he asked.

She sent her icy glare his way and hissed at him, "None of your concern, Garwin." Her head whipped back around to the front almost making her hair smack him in the face.

He opened his mouth to ask to use her book but she slid father down the pew away from him.

"Well damn," He muttered.

Reid sat and fiddled and shifted until the bell rang. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, letting his shirt pull up exposing part of his stomach. A few girls stared but Reid only saw Selene's eyes dart from his stomach to his face and then she turned away and left the classroom, cool as ever. A slow predatory smile swept onto his face.

"Do you have to antagonize all the girls here at Spenser?" An amused voice said behind him.

Reid turned to see Ambrosia Marcus standing behind him. Ambrosia had many names, not like alias or anything like that. No, she was just called by many different names. When they were little, it was Rosie, Bro, or if he was in a mean mood, Brosie. When she finally decided that her middle name, Lucia, was slightly better and wished to be called by it, people stilled shortened it to Lucy or Luce. He cast her a charming smile and said, "You can't tell me they don't love it."

Ambrosia nodded and said in a sarcastically sweet tone, "Uh huh. That's exactly why it's our senior year and your last real girlfriend was Carrington Walsh."

_Damn. Has every fucking one noticed his lack of permanent girls? _

Reid fucking hated that condescending tone of hers. _Wait the fuck up!_ When was the last time she dated someone? Ambrosia wasn't ugly or anything, actually she was quite hot but Reid never saw her with a guy around school since last year when she was dating senior Avery Worthington.

Were they still together? He copied her tone and voiced his question.

She shrugged and said lightly, "He's off at Brown." That didn't answer his question but he shrugged it off.

Lucy was already heading for the door when she called behind her, "You should work on your game, Reid. Selene isn't going to take your crap."

Reid snorted. There was no way Selene was slipping through his fingers. Reid followed her out of the classroom.

"Ammie!" A girl's shrill voice called down the hallway and Reid looked to see Cynthia Worsham calling to Ambrosia . Cynthia, like Ambrosia, has been in his class for years. The friendship seemed odd to Reid due to the amount of dislike Cynthia garnered when she opened her mouth. Ambrosia didn't seem to mind however.

Ambrosia didn't even turn to acknowledge her.

"Ugh. Rosie!" she called again and Ambrosia kept walking. Reid was now leaning against the lockers watching in interest as Ambrosia kept ignoring her friend. He took a few steps to get in hear shot of the conversation.

"Fine, fine. Ambrosia, Lucia, Lucy. What ever the hell you go by now. I have to talk to you," Cynthia said as she stood beside her friend who was pulling books out of her locker.

A flash of annoyance crossed her features and Reid chuckled. Ambrosia was the calmest Spencer kid and to see her lose her cool was very funny, not that Reid ever tried…much.

"Yes?" She asked glancing at her short friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I need your advice."

"Oh? Is this about Stacy and the bra incident at Mark's house?" She asked, twisting her lips so they wouldn't pull into an amused smirk.

"No, no. That's old history, girl. No, you have to help me get Christian."

Ambrosia looked at her friend warily, "What happened to Daniel?"

Cynthia scowled and crossed her arms over her chest protectively, "Nothing happened. That's the point. He was 'too concerned about being single for the last part of high school.'" She said making air quotes around what he said.

"So, Christian?" Ambrosia asked with an exaggerated wink. Her eyes met Reid's and he raised inquisitive eyebrows to which she gave a slight shrug and smile. The two girls continued off towards second period and Reid pushed off the lockers and scuffed his way towards Calculus with Caleb.

_So, Ambrosia was a matchmaker, huh? _

Reid felt braindead after Calc and then Chemistry. Why the hell people needed to know this stuff, especially while they were in high school, was beyond him. Thankfully, he was headed to lunch now

"Hey, man," A few guys called as he passed. He gave them an acknowledgement nod and kept walking.

"Hi, Reid," A cute blonde said to him as he passed. He couldn't quite place her.

_Hm.. Advanced Bio last year? Nah, that was Sasha. _

_Music class in 10__th__ and a fling? Nope, that was Rebekah Clark. Ah, sweet Becca. _

_Oh, yeah. We hung out that night at Berry's bash a few months back. Gotcha. _

"What's up?" He said with a wicked grin. She smiled demurely before her friends whisked her away. Reid barely had time to lament the loss of what appeared to be a for sure hook up when he arrived in the dining hall. He saw his friends, the so titled "Sons of Ipswich," already present with their respective girlfriends.

"Hey, man," Tyler said as he sat down.

"Hey, Baby Boy," Reid responded. Tyler rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't comment. _Kid needs to grow some balls_.

"So, Sarah, like I said earlier you really need some glow. It would bring out the blue of your eyes," Kate said as she chatted with Caleb's girl. Reid tuned them out.

"Dude, I gotta get this new bike. It's almost better than the Ducati." Pogue was telling Tyler excitedly.

Reid internally groaned. It really fucking sucked that he was the only one who didn't have a mode of transportation. Even Sarah had a car, it was shitty and Reid wouldn't dare set foot in that trap of metal but it was _her _car. Sure, he would grab the keys to Tyler's Hummer anytime but he wanted his own car.

Reid glanced around the room bored. He saw Ambrosia enter with Kira while Abbot and Brody trailed behind. Kira was talking with her and Ambrosia shifted her weight uncomfortably like it felt awkward. Kira laughed loudly, "Luce, you are hilarious!"

Ambrosia gave a sardonic smile that showed she didn't really appreciate Kira's companionship. Ambrosia was like the middle ground of a battle field. She could float between whatever group she wished without actually being in the group.

Reid rose from the table and swaggered over to where they were walking in. "Rosie! How nice of you to come see me."

Ambrosia raised her eyebrows and said, "Reid, how nice of you to grace me with your presence."

"Anything for you, darling," Reid drawled.

Kira was watching the exchange in bored resentment. She hated not being the center of attention.

"C'mon, Bro, let's go sit down," Reid said addressing Ambrosia but aiming a cocky smile at Aaron. Aaron stepped forward challengingly and Ambrosia snorted.

"Garwin, move your ass before Aaron gets sick of looking at your face," Kira said snidely.

"Okay, okay," Reid said, "If you want to watch my ass as I walk away, that's your prerogative."

Ambrosia sighed and, ignoring Reid's request to sit down, pushed passed him and started over towards her table that she shared with Cynthia, Elaine, Mari, and a few others she and Reid both have known for years.

"Ooh. Reid is looking extra yummy today," Elaine commented with an exaggerated lick of her lips as Ambrosia set down.

"Eww. Will you keep that thing in your mouth? We don't know where it's been," Mari snarked in reference to Elaine's tongue.

Elaine muttered, "Bitch."

"You know it." Mari teased.

"Do you not agree though, guys?" Elaine asked.

"He's hot, yeah, but he looks the same today as he did yesterday." Cynthia said crossly and slid Ambrosia's tray of lunch towards her. Ambrosia mentally rolled her eyes. If it wasn't about Cyn, it wasn't important.

"He's cute," Ambrosia agreed before taking a sip of her water.

"Totally sexy but still Caleb is the biggest catch. So unfair how the new girl just swooped in and stole him," Jessica grumbled.

"We've been going to school with him for at least six years, I think he's had time to notice you. Sarah didn't 'steal' him. He was fair game."

Jessica glared at Ambrosia, "So are you and Sarah bffs now? You're supposed to be on my side."

Ambrosia shrugged and said, "Just saying." Jessica didn't speak to her for the rest of lunch but Ambrosia refused to apologize for stating what was true.

-X-

Reid had just been itching to get to swim practice all day. He felt all this pent-up energy just waiting to be released. There were only two avenues that helped get the electricity running through his body out: Using and Swimming. Reid teased Tyler as they made their way into the room with Pogue and Caleb following behind. Reid's previous remark fell flat as he watched Selene finish drying off with a towel.

"Damn!" Reid whistled as Selene walked by with a towel around her neck in her swimsuit.

She ignored him and called back, "Have a good practice, boys."

"I didn't know she swam," Caleb said, his face contemplative.

"She doesn't really. Not in the team sense anyway," Tyler said as he tossed his towel over to the benches against the wall.

"So she just comes for a lap now and then?" Pogue asked dubiously.

"Basically," Tyler confirmed.

"How the hell do you know, Baby Boy?" Reid asked him swinging his head to look at his younger brother rather than watching Selene's hips sway as she left through the double doors.

Tyler blushed and said, "I just, you know, come and get some extra laps in sometimes before competition and stuff and she's here too."

"That's my favorite swimmer," Caleb said grinning at Tyler.

"So is she your newest conquest attempt?" Pogue asked Reid, amusement coloring his tome.

Reid grinned at Pogue and said confidently, "Don't you know all the ladies love me? Besides, she's been dateless for far too long and I'm just helping her out."

"She's only been single since the end of last year, Reid. It's only November now. It's not like forever, dude." Pogue told him.

"Yeah, I mean you've been single for longer than that," Tyler said.

"In Selene Gavish years, that's a hella long time," Reid said smugly after throwing Tyler a baleful glare.

"Okay, boys! In the water, now!" The coach bellowed as the swimmers dived into the clear water.


End file.
